


Fathers and sons

by Sarrabr4



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:33:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarrabr4/pseuds/Sarrabr4
Summary: Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination. Chicago PD is NBC and Dick Wolf property.A/N: Ok so a friends of mine on Twitter, Amy, had an idea of a Burzek Story, because she loves them as much as I do so I decided to roll with it and see where it takes me. It's based on episode 6x06, Fathers and sons but I decided to put a Burzek spin to it(will NOT write the Upzek scenes to go with it). Multi-Chap.





	Fathers and sons

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination. Chicago PD is NBC and Dick Wolf property.
> 
> A/N: Ok so a friends of mine on Twitter, Amy, had an idea of a Burzek Story, because she loves them as much as I do so I decided to roll with it and see where it takes me. It's based on episode 6x06, Fathers and sons but I decided to put a Burzek spin to it(will NOT write the Upzek scenes to go with it). Multi-Chap.

One, two, three. That's the number of shots that rang into Adam's ears inside that warehouse. When the silence momentarily settled in, His legs moved on their own, the adrenaline driving him. He made it to his dad in a few strides and Adam placed his hands on the wounds he could see, panic setting inside his body.

"Dad, don move. You're going to be ok."His dad nodded, Adam mirorring the gesture. "Burgess, call an ambulance." He yelled and all he could do was look at his dad, not registering the call to made on the radio.

"Where was he hit?" She tried to assess him but couldn't because Adam was hovering over his father's body. "ADAM." Shesaid more forcefully. "I heard three shots, where was he hit?"

"I can't see the third one Burgess." His eyes were stinging and he blinked to stop the tears from forming. Kim prodded, Robert's breathing more laboured.

"Take it easy Mr. Ruzek." She pleaded with him, still not finding the third bullet hole. "Maybe the third one didn't hit him." Kim concluded as they heard the sirens closer. Ambulance 61 had gotten the call and Brett and Foster rolled the gurney inside the warehouse.

"What do we have?" Foster took the lead, knowing Brett's involvement with Intelligence.

"Three shots were fired, I'm trying to stop the bleeding. Please help him." He begged Foster.

"We've only found two gun shot wounds, but I can find the third." Kim explained as the rest of the unit was taking.

"Okay." Sylvie came to take care of Ruzek's dad too. "Foster, put a line in and we're going to put him on IV and pack the wounds. Kim, help me slide the backboard under him. Sylvie rotated Robert Ruzek on his side and Kim pushed the board under him, Adam pushing it too.

"Adam, you can ride in the back with me." Sylvie looked him in the eye to make sure he was listening. "Kim, in the front with Foster, we're going to Med." Kim made sure that Adam moved a foot forward in front of the next. No matter what their relationship status was at the moment, she wouldn't be anywhere other than at his side, giving him all her support. Kim closed the doors behind Sylvie and Adam and jogged towards the front. As soon as the side doors were closed, ambulance 61 sped towards Med. Foster gave them the call to warnd them of their arrival.

"I hope he's going to be ok, for Adam's sake." Kim whispered, keeping her eyes on the road.

Adam took his father's hand in his own. "You're going to be ok pops. Brett's going to take very good care of you."

Sylvie moved the shirt aside and tried to assess the situation with clearer eyes. "We're going to do everything we can to help him." The monitor was showing sinus rythme so it scared her a little less. The drive wasn't very long until the ambo came to the stop. Foster came to open the doors and helped Brett lower the gurney. Adam jumped off right after her and Kim came to his side.

"You have to let them work." They followed closely behind as the girls rolled him in the ED, Dr Choi, Dr Halstead and April took care of treating him.

"Adam, look at me." Kim could sense the distress in his shoulders and when the double doors behind them opened, she didn't need to turn around to know that the rest of Intelligence had walked through. Adam finally looked at her, specks of dried blood on his cheeks and his eyes blood shot. "Will and Ethan are going to take really good care of him. Let's get you cleaned up." Maggie motionned for them to take the doctor's lounge but just then, the door to Baghdad opened and his dad's gurney was being rolled out.

"What's going on?" He asked frantically, Kim linking her fingers through his, bracing for the news they were about to get.

"We're bringing him to the OR and Dr Rhodes will perform the surgery to remove the bullets." Dr Choi gave them the news.

"Did it hit any vital organs?" Adam's voice was hoarse.

"One is lodged in his abdomen and the other one in the kidney but he's stable so you can go up to the OR and wait there, they'll update you as soon as they can." Adam nodded, not sure if he could trust his voice right now.

"Thanks Dr Choi." Kim thanked him for Adam and suddenly Hank Voight was at his side.

"Hang in there kid." He clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Your old man is as tough as they get, he'll be ok." Adam shook his head in an affermative way as tears flooded his vision. Kim and Kevin shared a look and Kevin pulled him instinctively in a hug, Adam finally sobbing.

"Don't give up dog, we've got your back." He released Adam and Kim moved to face him.

"Come on, let's take you upstairs." He didn't object and followed her to the elevators, everyone else following behind. They were settled in the waiting room, Hailey and Jay sitting next to each other, his jacket drapped over her shoulders while Kevin, Antonio and Voight sat side by side. Adam couldn't sit still so he took to pacing. Kim watched him as he did but her eyes couldn't stay away from his hands that were covered in blood. "Adam." She called after him but he wasn't listening, his mind on his dad who was in surgery only a few meters away from them. "Adam." She was now at his side, taking his hand in hers. He finally stopped his pacing and looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." He looked down at his hands and let her guide her towards the first bathroom they saw.

"What if he doesn't make it?" He chocked up as she turned on the tap.

"Adam." Her heart broke for him but she needed him to listen to her. He cupped his cheeks and made him look at her. "You're dad is tough and you heard Dr Choi, he's stable. You have to keep good thoughts."

"Ok." She pressed her forehead to his and made him take deep breaths with her.

"That's it, slow breaths." When she was sure that he was ok, she let go and watched him as he watched the blood off his hands. The water was running red and she watched him scrub them down. When he was satisfied with their state, he turned the water off and dried his hands off. "Thanks for being there." His voice was barely above a whisper.

"I'll always be there for you Adam, always." She pulled him into her arms and he wrapped his arms around her waist, finding comfort in her presence. They stayed like that a few seconds before Adam pulled away ever so slightly.

"Kim." He pushed a strand of hair and put it behind her ear. Her breathing hitched and the gravity of the situation wasn't lost on her but her heart would always have a soft spot for Adam Ruzek, her love for him still present. His lips were about to brush against her own when her head took the lead again and she took a step back.

"We should get back out there in case ther's an update." She walked out of the bathroom, leaving him alone with his thoughs. He walked out mere minutes later and when they locked eyes, he sent her an apologetic look and took a seat next to her.

She rubbed slow circles on his back, their intimite moment a few minutes before in the back of her mind again, her only concern right now was to confort him. He settled his elboys on his knees and his hands clapped together under his chin and he waited, his eyes on the OR doors. A whole hour passed before Conor Rhodes made an appearance. Adam quickly stood and Kim was at his side in seconds.

"The surgery was a success." He smiled at the whole team, Adam releasing a breath he hadn't noticed he was holding in. "We managed to remove both bullets and he is stable but I'll swing by later to check on him."

"Thanks doc." Adam shook his hand firmly.

"Don't worry about it. He's going to be settled on the fourth floor, he'll be outin a second." Conor left the whole team as they engulphed Adam in a hug and pats on the back.

Kim had her hand intertwined with Adam's when everyone pulled him in for a hug and pats on the back. She was squeezed with him but she didn't mind one bit. Adam's dad was out of surgery and stable and that's all she cared to think about.

"Come on, let's give them some room." Voight told his whole team. "We'll come check on you in the morning."

"Thanks Sarge." They shook hands and everyone trickled out, Hailey giving him a hug last as she let him with Kim. Minutes later, Adam's dad was wheeled out of the OR and Adam was at his side in a second. Kim followed closely behind as they made it to the fourth floor and he was settled and the monitor hooked to his chest. The nurse told him to press on the bell button if he needed anything before she left the pair alone. Adam pulled a chair next to the bed and sat down, taking his dad's hand. Kim took a spot behind him and put her hands on his shoulder.

"See, I told you he'd make it." Adam chuckled softly at her words. "He's a Ruzek. Bullet's don't stand a chance." She kissed the top of his head.

"I know I said it before but thanks for being here, it means everything."

"It's not because we're not together anymore that I won't be there for you." She ran her fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes and enjoyed it, his nerves calming with each movement. Silence between them stretched a while longer as Adam looked at his dad's form in the bed. He was so much paler than usual but his chest was rising and falling slowly.

"You gave me a scare there pops." Adam's breathing was a bit laboured, emotions building up in his chest. Kim gave his shoulders a reassuring squeeze. "Open your eyes so I can yell at you for being so damn reckless." His father had left the room but had re-appeared last minutes as the shots were fired. "Come on, don't check out on me just yet." Adam took a deep breath and suddenly, the monitor started beeping and the sound was ringing in his ears. Kim applied some pressure on Adam's shoulders as she realized what was going on but Adam sat still, the sound of the flat sound ringing in his ears, everything going slow motion in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Oops! I couldn't help myself, the idea of how to end this first chapter came to me as I wrote the first lines of it. Feelings between the two ex lovers were palpable but papa Ruzek's faith hangs in the balance. Will he make it or is this the end? If you liked this chapter, leave me a review(even if it's just to call me a total BITCH) haha, I want to know what you guys thought. - Sarra


End file.
